The fundamental process behind the activity and game of “bowling” is for the bowler to insert the thumb and at least two (2) fingers of the bowling hand, usually the ring and middle fingers, into their respective holes of a bowling ball. With the fingers and thumb inserted, the basic objective is for the bowler to take a set number of steps on the approach with ball in hand, and with a pendulum-like swing of the bowling arm, release (i.e. roll) the bowling ball onto the 60′-long lane bed with the intent of knocking down as many of the 10 stationary bowling pins as possible that stand at the far end of the lane.
If any pins remain standing after the ball is rolled, the bowler is entitled to a second chance, going through the same process and routine of attempting to knock down any remaining pins left standing. If the bowler requires two chances to knock down all 10 pins, this equates to the completion of one (1) frame of bowling. An entire game consists of 10 frames. Each frame allows the bowler a maximum of two chances to knock down all 10 pins, with the exception of the 10th frame, which offers the bowler a maximum of 3 chances, providing certain criteria are met under the specific rules and guidelines of the game of bowling.
In addition to physical and mental stamina, the ideal recipe for maximum scoring potential includes the following ingredients: 1) sufficient knowledge and understanding of the intricacies of the game of bowling, 2) possessing the proper bowling equipment (i.e. ball, shoes, accessories, etc.), possessing an awareness of the ever fluctuating lane conditions, as well as knowledge of when to employ which equipment and, 3) applying oneself through diligent and continuous practice in development of a proper and consistent ball release off the hand onto the ideal area of the lane, which is primarily dictated by lane oil conditions and target objective focused on.
In addition to possessing these three ingredients, common knowledge among most intermediate and advanced bowlers is that to consistently score the maximum number of pin count (i.e. number of pins felled), to a large degree, is dependent upon the time, manner and technique in which the bowling ball is released off the hand and fingers onto the lane. Primarily, the thumb and two middle fingers, which are inserted into the holes of a bowling ball have a significant bearing on the manner and release of 1) the ball off the hand, 2) stored ball energy, 3) ball motion, 4) ball rotation (i.e. axis and tilt), and, 5) ball revolutions as the ball travels down the lane toward its intended target.
Secondarily, the forefinger and pinky finger of the bowling hand, when firmly pressed against the exterior surface of the bowling ball, can positively impact ball motion, though the additional contribution is negligible at best. This complex motion imparted to and through the bowling ball by the aforementioned fingers and thumb of the bowling hand culminates at the time of ball release onto the lane, by what is known as “lift” or “spin”. In bowling jargon, lift or spin is more commonly referred to as, imparting “revolutions” (“revs”) to the bowling ball.
The role of the thumb does not have a significantly positive impact in generating “lift” during the ball release off the hand. Furthermore, an improper release of the thumb from its respective hole of a bowling ball, due to improper positioning and angle of the drilled thumb hole or, a thumb hole which is too tight or too loose, any of which will have an adverse impact on an otherwise properly released ball off the hand, thus preventing the ring and middles fingers of the bowling hand from imparting any meaningful lift or revs on the ball. Effective lift is primarily achieved when the thumb, in its correct position, cleanly exits from the thumb hole at the bottom of the downswing, and for a split second, allowing the ball to rest solely on those fingers inserted into the holes of the ball, usually, the two middle fingers, which remain in their respective finger holes, again, for just a split second longer than the thumb.
Revolutions (i.e. “revs”) have a direct correlation to the bowling ball's axis rotation, tilt, spin and forward roll. This is referred to as the bowling ball's “shape” or “look” as the ball rolls or “travels” down the lane toward its intended target, the pins. The desired and ideal ball motion after the bowling ball has been released off the fingers onto the lane is a combination of what is commonly referred to as “skid”, “hook” and “roll”. In general, the more revs imparted to and through the bowling ball at the time of release, the more pronounced the scattering of pins (i.e. “pin action”) at the point of impact between the ball and pins. Likewise, low or minimum revolutions imparted to and through a bowling ball at the time of release substantially reduce the bowler's scoring potential due to low rev rate and undesired ball roll. This results in what is referred to as a “weak hit” and consequently, ineffective scattering of the pins into one another. Thus, the more pronounced the scattering of pins into one another, the higher the chance of all 10 pins falling down on the first roll of the bowling ball, rewarding the bowler with what is called a “strike”. The more strikes the bowler can accumulate in a 10-frame game, the higher the bowler's overall scoring potential becomes. Likewise, the accumulation of strikes simultaneously reduces the bowler's need for second chances at attempting to knock down any remaining pins standing in any given frame.
Few bowlers place their two middle fingers (i.e. ring and middle fingers) into the hard, natural, bored holes of a urethane, plastic or rubber bowling ball without the use of an accessory or aid inserted and secured against the interior wall of the finger holes of the bowling ball. A common bowling aid on the market used by the vast majority of bowlers possessing their own bowling ball(s) are referred to as “inserts” or “grips”. Generally speaking, inserts are made from a soft, spongy, rubber-like material, such as silicone, PVC, vinyl, or polyurethane. Inserts, which come in a variety of colors, sizes, textures and interior diameters, are cylindrically shaped and snuggly fitted down into the finger holes of a bowling ball, affixed to the wall of the pre-drilled holes by the use of an epoxy or super glue type of adhesive. Inserts accommodate a wide range of finger sizes and texture preferences of bowlers. However, generally speaking, though the interior diameter and texture of inserts can vary widely, the exterior diameter of the majority of all inserts, regardless of brand or maker, are the exact same exterior diameter, which is 31/32″. This convenient feature accommodates and benefits all bowling pro shop operators around the world.
For the majority of bowlers that use inserts or grips, this means that the pro shop operator need only reach for a 31/32″ drill bit to bore the finger holes of a bowing ball to accommodate the inserts . . . regardless of brand, texture, or the finger diameter or size of the bowler employing the grips. The pro shop operator merely pre-drills the finger holes to a depth of approximately 11/8″ to 13/8″ to accommodate industry standardized inserts. When the inserted fingers, usually the two middle fingers of the bowling hand and, more specifically, the pads of these middle fingers are placed in the finger holes of the ball, that is, placed inside the opening of the adhered inserts (i.e. grips) and, pressed against the inside walls of the inserts themselves, the inserts offer the fingertip(s) or pad(s) of the finger(s) a comfortable and soft, spongy, rubbery feel due to their vinyl-like properties. Under ideal conditions, inserts can provide the bowler increased ball control at the point of ball release, reducing the chances of the ball “slipping” off the bowler's hand, as the ball, fingers, hand and arm move in unison throughout the complete pendulum swing of the bowling arm. However, it is important to stress that due to natural perspiration secretion around the finger pads of the inserted fingers and, the resultant accumulation and build-up of this perspiration residue which transfers to the inside walls of the inserts, the propensity for slippage of the bowling ball off the bowling hand becomes significantly more pronounced at the completion of the pendulum swing, at the point of release, when the bowler attempts to “lift” the ball off the inserted middle fingers onto the lane. The negative impact of perspiration secretion of the inserted bowling fingers is as much of an issue and detriment to bowlers that do not use any sort of insert or grip aid in their finger holes of a bowling ball as to those bowlers that do. In the case of those few bowlers that place their fingers into the naturally bored out holes of a bowling ball, the perspiration build-up is merely transferred against the interior walls of the finger holes of the ball material itself. This lack of control of the bowling ball off the fingers is commonly referred to as “losing the shot”. Likewise, loss of control of the bowling ball at point of release can be further exacerbated by an improperly fitted thumb, resulting in the thumb “hanging-up” or “slipping out” of the bowling ball at point of release of the ball onto the lane.
Losing the shot due to perspiration secretion around the fingertips of those fingers inserted into the holes of a bowling ball can be triggered and attributed to a variety of causes, such as stress, increased anxiety, tension and excitement, and humidity. Signs of a bowler losing the shot can be seen and, often heard immediately after the ball is released (i.e. “slips”) from the bowling hand onto the lane. This is also often times referred to as ‘dropping the ball’ onto the lane.
Losing the shot or dropping the ball onto the lane bed often results in the ball making a loud “thud” as it is dropped onto the lane, instead of the bowling ball rolling smoothly and silently “into” the lane, similar to an airplane landing on a runway. Another sign of losing the shot is when the bowling ball bounces onto the front of the lane, just past the foul line, immediately after the ball slips off of the hand upon the completion of the pendulum swing. This unintentional “bouncing” of the bowling ball onto the lane is sometimes referred to as “double-dribbling” the ball. Either scenario is detrimental to achieving maximum ball revolutions and consequently, maximum pin count. The ball's stored energy level, and rev potential is severely diminished. As a result, this marginalizes the ball's inertia and chances of reaching its intended target with any meaningful revolutions, energy, and impact. This ultimately and negatively impacts pin action and has an adverse effect in achieving maximum scoring potential.
Perspiration secretion of the bowling hand and more specifically, around the inserted bowling fingers is normal and will occur. In the course of a bowling game or competition, it is not a matter of if perspiration will become an issue, but merely when will it become an issue. As perspiration becomes an issue, to prevent losing the shot, the undesired, yet normal and natural bodily reflex of the bowler is to unconsciously or sometimes consciously, “squeeze”, “grab”, “grip” “pinch” or “choke” the bowling ball with the thumb, and those fingers inserted into the finger holes of the ball. This negative response of the bowler to perspiration will either commence while in the set position on the lane approach or, soon after the bowler begins his/her movement toward the foul line with simultaneous and coordinated movement of the bowling ball during the pendulum swing of the bowling arm. Squeezing of the bowling ball will usually occur immediately after the bowler pushes away the bowling ball into the initial downswing, continuing through the back swing and back again through the down swing until point of release of the ball onto the lane. Grabbing, gripping, pinching, squeezing or choking of a bowling ball automatically tenses up the wrist, forearm and bicep of the bowling arm, preventing a fluid and relaxed movement and swing of the bowling arm. Ideally, the bowling ball should be held like an “egg” throughout the pendulum arm swing. The fluid movement of the bowling arm is a critical and fundamental principal behind the ideal release of the bowling ball off the hand, more specifically, off of the inserted middle fingers. This is crucial in achieving the desired ball revolutions, which ultimately impacts scoring potential.
The use of inserts can reduce the need to squeeze the bowling ball and can add a measure of control during the pendulum swing, especially at the release point. However, inserts neither completely eliminate the undesirable habit of squeezing nor do inserts directly address or overcome the inevitable dilemma of perspiration around those fingers inserted into the finger holes. Nevertheless, most bowlers view inserts as so critical an item to the game of bowling, that the need for inserts is reduced to a mere afterthought at best, with the bowler merely entertaining which color or “textured” insert is desired for use. It would not be an exaggeration to state that inserts are almost as important as the bowling ball itself, without which, many bowlers psychologically could not perform to their maximum potential; at least, not with their middle fingers inserted into the naked, bored out holes of a bowling ball.
Under optimum conditions, a bowling ball must be rolled into the ideal area of the lane to make contact at the ideal area of the pins to gain maximum scattering of the pins and pin fall. This ideal area is known as the “sweet spot” or “pocket”, which is between the #1 and #2 pin for a left-hander or between the #1 and #3 pin for a right-hander. Thus, the bowler must possess 1) the right bowling equipment, 2) ample understanding and knowledge of the intricacies of the game of bowling to make a proper and timely equipment adjustment during the game and, the bowler must 3) dedicate time to practice and hone the bowling skills necessary, applying equipment and knowledge in a practical manner. Nevertheless, even if a bowler possesses all of the above attributes, there still remains an important requirement and element to the game of bowling in order to achieve maximum scoring potential. As the ultimate objective is to consistently achieve as many strikes as possible, resulting in high scoring potential, first and foremost, the bowler must be able to hold onto the bowling ball long enough to properly release (i.e. lift) the bowling ball onto the lane, with a fluid, loose, pendulum-like arm swing, not a tense arm swing, which results from squeezing the ball. A proper and ideal release results in the appropriate amount of stored energy imparted to and through the ball, as well as, the ideal combination of revs, axis rotation, tilt, and ball speed (achieving a skid, hook and roll ball motion). The ideal outcome will be that the bowling ball will reach its intended target 60′ away with the ideal ball speed and ball motion. And, as the accumulation of strikes in a game results in a higher scoring potential, consistently hitting the pocket at the ideal angle of entry with the desired impact, will result in maximum pin action and, ideally, the bowler will be rewarded with a strike.
This process is much more complex and difficult to achieve on a consistent basis than it appears on the surface, due in large part to perspiration which surfaces on and around the thumb and pads of the inserted fingers, usually the ring and middle fingers of the bowling hand. As the number of revs generated to a bowling ball will vary from one bowler to the next, perspiration is a constant adversary of most all bowlers and can be extremely detrimental to the bowler whose natural skills and physical ability at generating revs is already limited, even under the most ideal circumstances. Regardless of skill level, perspiration of the bowling hand, meaning the thumb and more specifically, the inserted fingers is usually the nemesis of even the best bowlers in the world. This is due to the snug, tight fit of the inserted fingers necessary in order for the inserted fingers to impart maximum revs to the bowling ball at the release point. The dilemma of the natural secretion of perspiration is further amplified, usually at the most inopportune time, and especially when anxiety is present, such as during league or tournament competition. Perspiration, especially around the finger pads of the ring and middle fingers of the bowling hand can quickly play havoc with the bowler's ability to impart lift to the bowling ball at time of release, which is critical to achieving adequate ball revolutions, maximum pin scattering, and ultimately, high scoring. Though inserts can offer the bowler increased control of the bowling ball, unless kept in check, perspiration will naturally accumulate very quickly against the interior surface of the insert itself, especially where the inserted finger pads of the bowling hand makes flush contact against the walls of the inserts. Perspiration build-up against the walls of the inserts immediately results in a slippery, uncontrolled feeling when attempting to hold the bowling ball without squeezing. This in turn, renders inserts completely inadequate and ineffective unless the bowler addictively relies upon quick fix, temporary perspiration-retention ointments, powders, towels, etc. constantly applied to the bowling hand throughout the bowling game(s). The bowler is thus required to dedicate continuous and deliberate attention to curb the adverse and detrimental effect perspiration will have in preventing the bowler from achieving a clean ball release off the hand; and instead forcing the bowler to grab or squeeze the ball.
In attempts to arrest the problem of perspiration, the bowler can choose to use one or more of the bowling accessories and aids available on the market, specifically designed to temporarily offset perspiration and/or provide a momentary measure of tackiness to the bowling hand and/or fingers. These include a vast array of products, such as bowling tape, powders, creams, rosin bags, puffballs and hand towels.
In addition to investing in one or more of these product alternatives into their game and, in an effort to stave off the negative impact and effect perspiration of the hand and fingers can have on maximizing scoring potential, most bowlers as a matter of habit and routine, either blow air directly into the thumb and/or finger holes of the bowling ball or place their bowling hand over the air blower just prior to stepping on the approach and prior to placing their thumb and middle fingers into the 3 holes of the bowling ball. An “air blower/air dryer” is located at the end of each ball return rack, which can be found on the approach of most lanes. On a pair of lanes, the ball-return rack divides the left lane from the right lane and is the device, which the balls can be seen resting on until it is the bowler's turn to bowl. Regardless of the perspiration product and/or method chosen to combat perspiration, all are merely temporary treatments that the bowler must religiously and consistently employ throughout the activity of bowling, lest the bowler risk losing a shot, resulting in minimum stored energy imparted through the ball at point of release off the hand, undesirable ball motion down the lane, less than desirable pin count and ultimately, lower scoring potential.
Other options available on the market today for bowlers are a variety of bowling gloves and “bionic arms” that tout better control of the bowling ball, as well as, increased rev potential, which implies increased scoring potential. “Bionic arms” are merely metal devices, which cover a certain portion of the hand and wrist area, leaving all fingers and thumb exposed to the elements. Their primary function in general is to provide rigid wrist support, while simultaneously allowing the bowler to manually adjust the device on the hand to contort the bowling hand and wrist into a desired position and/or angle, which will impact the manner in which the ball departs off of the hand onto the lanes, affecting the ball's axis tilt, rotation and revolutions. These bionic arms do not cover any of the fingers or thumb, but rather, leaves them exposed to the elements. On the other hand, bowling “gloves” are primarily meant to cover the palm, forefinger and pinky finger of the bowling hand and, in some cases provides support to the wrist. Excellent examples of the flawed thought processes and shortcomings behind bowling gloves can be immediately and visually recognized in the complacent, sameness of existing gloves designed for bowling. Many bowling gloves incorporate a frictional, gripping material on the palm area that has direct contact with the surface of a bowling ball. This frictional, gripping effect on the palm area of a glove helps balance the ball while the bowler cradles it in both hands during the set position on the approach.
All bowling gloves of today are designed to completely cover only two fingers, specifically, the index finger (i.e. forefinger) and pinky finger (i.e. little finger) with a truncated and protruded ring finger, middle finger, and thumb portion. The material used in the design and build of a bowling glove usually incorporates a leather or leather-like material, similar to the material used in golf gloves, which provides a measure of gripping surface of the covered index finger and covered pinky finger. As for the truncated ring and middle finger portions, all existing bowling gloves of today only extend up to the first knuckle of the these particular fingers, with the balance of these two middle fingers (ring and middle fingers) protruding through the glove, exposed to the natural elements. The thumb portion of existing bowling gloves typically extends only up to the base knuckle of the thumb, allowing the thumb to protrude in its entirety, exposed to the natural elements, resembling the exposed and protruding two middle fingers of the bowling hand. The presumption behind existing bowling glove designs that exposes the thumb and the two middle fingers, focusing attention solely on the covered forefinger and pinky is that by pressing the covered forefinger and/or pinky finger of the bowling hand very firmly against the exterior surface of a bowling ball, there is the potential of an increase in ball revolutions at point of release off the hand, due to the tactile, frictional material which covers these two fingers. However, the impact and degree of rev increase is negligible at best, even at the advanced level of bowling. Furthermore, a grip-like material on the forefinger and/or pinky finger aids marginally in control of the exterior surface of the bowling ball while cradled, cupped in or against the palm of the bowling hand. By and large, focusing attention exclusively on the role of the forefinger and pinky finger of the bowling hand, the effect and result these two fingers have at the release point of the ball off the hand, concluding with the contact of ball and pins is at best marginal.
Bowling balls are designed for use with normally three (3) drilled holes; one hole for the thumb and two holes drilled to receive the two middle fingers of the bowling hand, specifically the ring and middle fingers. Consequently, it is evident to even non-bowling enthusiasts that any fingers inserted into the accommodating finger holes of a bowling ball, with or without the aid of inserts, have significantly more of a direct cause and effect relationship and impact with respect to holding, controlling, and releasing of the bowling ball onto the lane, as well as, affecting ball axis tilt and rotation, in addition to, imparting any meaningful energy and revolutions to and through the bowling ball, than any fingers placed against the exterior surface of a bowling ball itself; in this case, the forefinger and pinky finger, whose combined primary function is to serve as an expanded base in which to balance the ball mostly in the cup of the palm of the bowling hand.